Back To Your Heart
by babyxbxgurl
Summary: Love is unpredictable you never know who, when, where or how it’s going to hit you. When it does hit you, you start to wonder how did you live without it? Follow Randy and Bea as they discover what it means to heal the wounds inflicted by a past mistake.
1. A Second Chance?

**A/N: Hello! Alright, as you all can tell, the chapters have been erased, This story is officially being revamped. This is the first chapter of the story. I previously posted a chapter yesterday, but I became unhappy with it. I know it seems like I'm indecisive or whatnot. I wanted to keep the old story line and I realized that after I already posted the new chapter. But I am correcting it now, so this is an edited version of the story. Some things will change, for example, some characters are not going to be in it. They're not major changes, so no worries. I'm so sorry for taking long, but things have been quite hectic, just a bit crazy. Hope I still got some readers out there, if I do awesome! If not, that's okay too, I understand, I wouldn't wait this long. This is insane! LoL. But thank you for the support, it warms my heart to know I still have readers here.**

**Love you all!**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Second Chance?**

Have you ever been in love so much that it hurts?

Have you ever been so hurt that many years later you still feel the pain like it just happened yesterday?

Beatrice Bautista, can answer both of those questions with no hesitation and with a yes. She would never think that he would act like that especially since they've known each other since they were in Junior High. She never thought he would turn his back on her when she needed him the most. Beatrice never thought that her best friend and lover, Randy Orton would turn his back on her when she told him she was having his baby.

* * *

Dave walked in his house after being gone for a week. The only down part of being a part of the wrestling business was the traveling, but then again his sister was at times as busy as him. As soon as he turned around from closing the door a hyper active, blue-eyed wavy dark hair little girl was right in front of him. A smile spreads across his face as the little girl jumped in his arms.

"Hi Uncle Dave!" The little girl greeted, excitement clearly heard in her voice.

"Well hello there my princess, did you miss me?" Dave asked as he lifted her up.

"Of course! I had no one else to give me ice cream in the morning for breakfast!" Gabriella giggled mischievously her blue eyes brightening up at the mention of ice cream.

"Ssh, your mom might hear us." Dave chuckled, putting a finger on his lips.

"So you're the one who's been giving Gabriella ice cream in the morning?" A woman said with green eyes and dark brown shoulder length hair

"No, I would never do that," Dave made his way over to his younger sister. "Gabriella just has an over active imagination.

"Whatever bro," Beatrice rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that you're the one who's been giving her ice cream. The word no is very difficult for you to say to her, at least when it comes to ice cream.

Dave smiled and hugged his younger sibling. He loves coming home seeing his niece and sister. They're the only family he has after their parents were killed in a car accident. Well technically, he had his own kids and of course the WWE family.

"So how were the shows?" Beatrice questioned as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Pretty good, I must admit pretty tiring, but it's all worth it in the end," Dave replied as he placed Gabriella on a chair beside the kitchen counter.

"Oh yes, and injuring yourself in the process seems pretty worth it too?" Beatrice asked with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Yes, but wrestling isn't the only career you can hurt yourself on. I'm sure if you trip on the runway you'll get hurt." Dave defended.

"Yes I know, but there's a difference. Falling on a runway doesn't often happen as when you get injured in the ring. But then again, whatever career makes you happy should be worth it. Right?" Beatrice asked as she opened the cookie jar and poured the cookies in it.

"True, anyways, we're going to have some company this weekend." Dave informed her.

"For Thanksgiving? Wow, that's a first, your daughters are coming?" Bea asked looking up to Dave.

Dave scratched the back of his neck, before he replied. "Actually, Melina, and a few of my friends are coming."

"That's cool, will they be sleeping over also?" Bea asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Dave replied.

Beatrice laughed a little and playfully pushed her older brother, "It's your house too, and why would I get mad?"

"Randy's coming too," Dave simply replied causing Bea to turn her full attention to him.

"W..w..why?" Beatrice stuttered out.

"Look, I just wanted to invite him, and maybe it's time for you to actually give him a chance."

"A chance for what?"

"A chance to talk to his daughter."

"Not going to happen. He walked out on her and he can stay out." Bea bitterly told her brother.

"Mommy, can I pwease have milk?" Gabriella questioned, looking up at her mother.

Beatrice smiled down at her daughter. She reminded her so much of her father. They had the same piercing blue eyes, but the smile was hers. She poured some milk inside Gabriella's sippy cup and gave it to her.

"Come on Bea, everyone deserves a second chance." Dave reasoned.

"He left me and my daughter when we needed him. Second chances to me when it comes to him, is out of the question." The icy tone was her understandable. This man walked out on her, he hasn't tried reaching out to her, why should she change her stance when his efforts were non-existent.

"Well too damn bad, he's coming here whether you like it or not." Dave said before making his way towards the backyard to get some fresh air. He was fed up with Beatrice's attitude. All he wanted was for his niece to have a father figure. He was doing his sister a favor. Couldn't she see that?

"If I'm going to be here," Beatrice murmured.

Dave stopped and turned around, "You're going to stay here Bea, it's Thanksgiving, and we always spend it together." Dave sternly told her. "Don't break that tradition just because Randy is coming. It's been five years, just let it go."

Beatrice looked at her brother. He turned around and out the kitchen doorway. It's true it's been five long years, but the pain was still there. She still remembers the day she told him about Gabriella. He totally freaked out and said that it wasn't his baby. If she told anyone that they knew, they would be shock to find out that Randy Orton, who was sweet and so devoted to her, said that.

But if wrestling fans heard about this, they wouldn't be shock. The character Randy portrays on television would go perfectly with what he did. It shocked Beatrice, but she knew how much he wanted this dream. So in some odd way she understood. She really wished she could get over it. After all she's twenty-six years old, she's a big girl now, why couldn't she just let it go?

She still remembered what he had said to her when she told him about Gabriella. It was burned into her mind.

'_How can the baby be mine? I've been gone for a while, How do I know it's not someone else's baby.'_

His reply said it all for her. He wasn't going to take responsibility for this child. She left that night with her heart broken.

* * *

Beatrice was sitting on the couch looking over some photo shoot dates she was going to have to do before she was going on a two month vacation. She began modeling at the age of sixteen. At first her height was not something she was proud of since she was ridiculed for it at her school, but when she was discovered, her height definitely became one of her favorite attributes. She was always camera shy and for her to become a model just shocked a few people. She had a few jobs here and there, but after modeling in a Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, her career took off. She became a regular at the show, until they signed her on as an Angel.

Gabriella was peacefully watching television as Bea looked over her schedule. Bea heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she of course knew it was her brother. He came in the living room and sat beside her.

He peered at the screen of her iPad and laughed. "Wow and I'm busy?" Dave asked.

Bea laughed and shook her head. "It's because I'm going on a two month vacation so I'm getting a lot of photo shoots done before I have to take a break."

There was a moment of silence between them. Dave looked at his little sister and sighed.

"Look I'm sorry, I just really want my niece to have a father." Dave said.

Beatrice looked at Dave and scoffed at him. "And you expect Randy to be that father for her?"

"He asked about her," Dave informed her.

"And that's supposed to make everything alright?" Bea asked.

"Well at least he's at least showing some concern." Dave told her. "Why are you being so cold hearted about this?"

"If he really wanted to be a part of her life, he should have shown some concern five years ago."

Dave sighed deeply. "Well they're going to be here in an hour."

"An hour? Dave it's barely Tuesday, aren't they a little early?" Beatrice asked.

"No, they didn't want to try to catch a flight on Wednesday since there would be more people." Dave replied.

Beatrice stood up and rolled her eyes. "Whatever,"

She picked up Gabriella and headed up to her room. She couldn't believe that in an hour she would have to see the face of the man who broke her heart, but yet still held it in the palm of his hands.

- Dave's POV -

I sat in the living room trying to keep my focus on the television. Beatrice was ticked off. No that's an understatement, she was livid and I understood why she was. I had to admit, for some time I had some animosity towards Randy for leaving my little sister when she needed him most. But as the time went by, I grew to forgive Randy. He's human after all, we all make mistakes. I just don't think my sister can see pass that after what had happen to them.

I was brought back to reality when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was John Cena.

"Yo man, we're close to your house now." John informed.

I laughed. "Wow you actually remembered how to get here?"

"Well, thinking about your fine ass sister helped me refresh my memory." John teased. I could just see the smug smile on his face now.

"You are so damn funny Cena," I sarcastically replied. "Anyways, how far are you guys from here?"

"About ten minutes away or so."

Ten minutes? I glanced at my watch and it was only three thirty in the afternoon. Don't tell me they were coming early? Bea needed more time to adjust her mood. I didn't want Bea to kill Randy in front of Gabriella. God, please, just this once, let my sister's anger pass by.

"I thought you weren't going to be here till 5?" I questioned.

"Well, some people here are kind of excited to see your sister." John chuckled, "especially me, your future brother-in-law."

"Who came with you anyway?" I asked as I roll my eyes at John's last comment. "Cena, just because you dream of being my brother-in-law, doesn't mean it'll come true."

"Randy, Melina, Adam, Jeff, and that's about it." John answered. "Oh believe me, let me work my charms on your sister and I'll have her carrying my Cena seed soon."

I stood up and headed up the stairs. I had to tell my sister they were coming sooner than expected. Least I can do after pretty much forcing her to face the persons she's hated for the last five years. Then Cena's last comment hit me. Over my dead my dead body, there is no way my sister will carry Cena's demon seed.

"I don't think so, Cena." I growled.

John laughed. "Calm down big guy. You know your sister and I don't see each other more than friends. We're just friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that, so let's keep it that way." I warned him.

"Yes, sir." John can be such a pain in the ass.

I got to the top of the stairs and headed towards Gabriella's room. "How about Paul and Steph?"

"They're spending it with Vince, but they said for sure on Christmas they'll be here." John replied.

"Wait, are you driving man?"

"No, Randy is," John replied.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Let's hope you make it here alive."

"Whatever Batista, we'll see you there." John replied.

I put my phone back inside my pocket. I knocked on Gabriella's door before opening it. I found them coloring some coloring book. Beatrice looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"They're coming earlier than expected," I simply told her. There's no point of beating around the bush. Might as well tell her straight out that they were coming.

She nodded her head and stood up. "I'll get Gaby ready," she walked over to the dresser and grabbed her iPad.

"I'm really sorry sis, I know I should have told you earlier."

"It's okay, I thought about it, maybe it is time for me to face him." She sighed and gave me a slight smile. "Can't be angry forever."

I smiled at her and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I knew that church was good for you."

"Yes, it is, maybe you should go to, they might bless you with a better looking face." She replied making me laugh. Maybe she wasn't as mad as before. She was insulting me again, which was our normal routine.

"I would insult your looks but then again you're a model." I told her. "It's hard to insult you when you're face is supposed to be the main focus of your job and sadly your body is a main focus too."

"After all these years, you still disapprove?" Bea asked.

"It's not that I disapprove, I just wish you'll be covered up more."

"Dave, I'm a lingerie model. I'm supposed to be half-naked most of the time."

"Whatever, if it makes you happy, I'll just be happy for you."

"Thank you."

She smiled at me and walked out the room. She walked over across the hallway where her room was. I looked at Gabriella and she smiled at me and blew me a kiss. I laughed and picked her up. She squealed as I brought her up and down. Gabriella had Randy's eyes, but everything else was Bea. If God loves us, she hopefully doesn't get Randy's attitude. I put her down and she was just laughing. I smiled and shook my head. She sat down on her little chair and continued coloring.

How can someone turn his back on a little girl?


	2. Hatred

**A/N: Still continuing the editing. Feel free to read! Didn't really change much in this chapter, just a bit of the dialogue, but the major changes will be happening soon. I understand that you guys can't comment because technically you already commented on this chapter even though I deleted it. No worries! But if you want to let me know what's up, feel free to message me! I'm just so happy to be finally writing for you all again. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hatred**

**- Randy's POV -**

Adam was giving me the directions to Dave's house since I've never been to his house in California. Could you imagine? I've known Dave for quite some time and yet, I've never seen his house in Los Angeles. My eyes drifted down to the gas meter and there was barely any gas left. I entered the nearest gas station I found and parked the car by a station. I was about to step out of the car, but Adam stepped out first.

"I'll pay for it man, I owe you from last time." Adam said before exiting the car.

I just leaned against my seat and put my head on the headrest. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. I was truly worn-out. I don't know why the hell did we have to come here early? Thanksgiving wasn't even for another two days. Everyone seemed so excited to go to Los Angeles. They act as if we've never been to Los Angeles before.

I looked over at John and he just put his phone on his ear. He was asked to call Dave so he could tell him that we arrived a little earlier than expected.

"Yo man, we're close to you house now." John informed him.

"_Wow you actually remembered how to get here?"_

"Well, thinking about your fine ass sister helped me refresh my memory." John teased as a smug smile appeared on his face.

Sister? Did he mean Beatrice? That couldn't be possible. Dave told me she was in Europe or something. Could she actually be at Dave's house? Before I could say anything to Cena, Adam slid back inside the car.

"Alright man, let's go." Adam said.

I turned the car back on and exited the gas station. I glanced at John and saw that his phone was no longer connected to his ear.

"Dave's sister is there?" I questioned my best friend.

There was silence in the car. That usually wasn't a good sign. Thank god the stoplight turned red so I was able to look over at them. I knew something was up. It was written all over their faces.

I looked at each of them awaiting an answer. They glanced at each other still remaining silent.

"Well is anyone going to answer my question?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

John sighed. "Um, yea man, Bea's going to be there."

I couldn't believe it. Beatrice was actually going to be there. This couldn't be. I knew they were just pulling my leg. John's my best friend; he would have at least given me a heads up about the whole situation. He knew what occurred between us.

"Whatever man, don't joke around like that." I said as I turned when the stoplight turned green.

"I'm not joking man, Bea's over there with Dave. She lives with Dave." John replied.

I stopped the car on the side of the road and smacked John on the chest.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for man?" John exclaimed as he rubbed his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned him.

Before John can reply to me, Jeff interrupted him. "Look Randy, we didn't think you would care."

I looked at him and chuckled. "I don't, and I just thought that you assholes would have at least mentioned it to me."

"For what, you shouldn't really care right? I mean you have Sam." Melina said quiet coldly.

"That's the reason right there, I have Sam. How am I supposed to tell her?"

John turned to me and scoffed. "Honestly Orton, Samantha is the least of your problems."

**- End POV -**

There was silence between the wrestlers as they made their way to Dave's home. No one really knew what to say. Shock was still clearly seen on Randy's face. Everyone knew that Randy and Bea had to meet again at some point in their lives. How long were they going to avoid the long delayed talk they needed? To add more to the drama, Gabriella is now in the picture. How was Randy actually going to react to the daughter he was never there for?

"Your kid is there." Jeff finally broke the silence between the five. "I thought I would tell you since we didn't tell you about Beatrice and all."

Randy looked at Jeff. You couldn't really tell the emotion that Randy felt. It was a mixed of happiness, anger, excitement, and nervousness.

"Is my kid a girl or a boy?"

"Baby girl man, has your eyes, but everything else is Bea's." John let out a small laugh. "Thank god."

Randy smirked. "Well at least I know she has something of mine."

"Let's just pray she doesn't get your arrogance." Adam added.

"Hey, fuck you, I'm not that bad." Randy tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, you're right," Adam nodded. "You're worst, you're actually an asshole half the time."

"Shut up Adam." Randy chuckled.

"Oh and another heads up Randy, she knows you're her father." Jeff felt like he was the messenger. He always advocated on telling Randy instead of ambushing him, but Cena and Copeland liked being douchebags to their dear friend.

Randy couldn't believe what Jeff just said. After all the bullshit that had happened, his daughter knows that he was her father. Now he was just excited. He couldn't wait to see his daughter. But he couldn't help but feel nervous. What about Bea? Would she be cold-hearted to him? Or would she accept him with open arms? Okay, maybe not with open arms, but at least with a bit of kindness?

"What? How? I mean I was never there." Randy shot question after question. He's not exactly sure how to react, he was excited, but at the same time, he just said that the kid knows about him, not what she felt about him.

"Beatrice is not heartless. She made sure that Gabriella knew who her father is," Jeff paused. "She taped a picture of you and her on Gabriella's crib when she was still little."

"You should see how her face lights up everything she sees you when you come out on Raw." Adam said. "She would just start clapping and say 'Daddy.'"

Randy didn't really know what to say. Even if he hasn't seen Gabriella he just felt proud to know that she at least knew who he was. A smile spread across his face, pushing away the bad thoughts starting to consume his mind.

"I don't know why you're smiling Randy, that kid hates you." Melina never had a soft spot for Randy Orton. Maybe it was because she sided with Beatrice or the simple fact that Randy doesn't exactly have the best attitude. Whatever it is, the two never saw eye to eye.

Randy's smile was immediately wiped off his face as soon as he heard Melina's words. He looked over at John who was glaring at Melina.

"I don't know why you're glaring at me, John. If it was my decision, Randy doesn't deserve a second chance." Melina was close to Beatrice. Ever since she met Beatrice, she became Team Bea. She agreed with Beatrice. She felt that Randy doesn't deserve to walk in Gabriella's life after he walked out. "He doesn't deserve it after the bullshit he put Bea through and for choosing to turn his back on his daughter."

John rolled his eyes and looked back at Melina. "Well it isn't up to you is it?"

"Whatever, anyways, you might as well be honest with your best friend. You should tell him why the kid hates him." Melina suggested to John.

John turned to Randy. "She doesn't hate you for walking out on her. Like you said she wouldn't understand. On her fourth birthday she was so happy to hear that we were coming, meaning Dave, Melina, Adam, Jeff, Amy, myself and a few others. She thought since we were coming, you were too." John paused and looked at Randy who was waiting for him to continue. "She was showing off to her cousins, saying her daddy was coming. The whole party she was waiting for you to arrive."

Everyone looked at Randy and saw the hurt in his eyes. How was he supposed to know he was expected to go? He didn't even know anything about his daughter except for the fact that she was alive.

Adam put his hand on Randy's shoulder and continued for John. "When the party ended, Gabriella was upset. Bea knew this and told her that you had something else do for her. Gabriella has been hearing excuse after excuse for as long as she can remember." Adam paused and took a breath. "She went up the stairs and we started helping Bea clean up. Out of nowhere we heard something crash on the floor."

"We all ran to see what happened and we found Gabriella crying on the top of the stairs. She threw the picture frame that had you and Bea's picture that she kept by her bed. That's the only picture she has of you and she threw it on the ground." Adam paused, letting Randy take his words in before he eventually continued. "After that day she just stopped watching wrestling. Watching wrestling was the only way Gaby can actually see you, besides looking at the picture she had."

Randy looked at his friends shocked. He didn't know what to say. I mean what was he supposed to say? His own daughter hated him and she didn't even know him. Well that's why, she doesn't even know her own father. Randy sighed. He knew his daughter had the right to hate him. But since he will be seeing her this long weekend, he was going to make sure that change.

"So when we get to the house do not expect a warm welcome from her." Melina added.

It was silent after that conversation. No one really knew what to say to Randy. The only voice you heard was from Adam who continued to give Randy directions to the house.

They finally entered a driveway. Randy parked the car right beside what he assumes to be Dave's car. Everyone got out and stretched. Randy looked up and saw they were in front of a beautiful cream colored home. He knew that once that door opened he was going to see his daughter and Beatrice after five long years. He was going to see the people he turned his back on.


	3. The Meeting

**A/N: So the changes are not major as of right now, but it'll start becoming much more relevant as the chapters go along. Thank you so much for the support lovelies! I'm just so happy to be back on this site. I know I've been saying that numerous of times already, but I haven't been on here for so long! Thank you once again!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

- Bea's POV -

I sat on Gabriella's bed as I waited for the arrival of my brother's friends. I really don't know why my brother would bring them here. I've met them before on numerous occasions. Out of all of my brother's friends, John is the one I've known the longest and is the closest to me. I met him when my brother was still in OVW with Randy. We hit it off pretty quickly since John was not that hard to get along with. Besides that, he was Randy's best friend, so in a way, I felt that I had to get along with him. The others, I've met through a couple of parties my brother had or when he would bring them along. It's a miracle that I've never encountered Randy during any of those parties. But then again those parties were held for Gabriella.

I looked out the window and I still remember when I met Randy. We just moved to St. Louis and I was nervous since I was the new girl in school. My brother didn't move with us since he wanted to stay in California. Dave's thirteen years older than me, so when my parents decided to move away from Los Angeles, Dave was old enough to feed himself, hell, he already had his own family. I was against the idea to move to St. Louis, but I think after the day I met Randy in Junior High, I changed my mind.

It's funny because our love story was like out of a movie: best friends turned into lovers.

I honestly thought we would never be more than that. He always treated me like a little sister, but I never saw him as an older brother, I already had an older brother. I did have the biggest crush on him. Instead of distancing myself to assure I wouldn't fall for him, I became his best friend.

Why?

My logic at that time was that if I became his best friend, I wouldn't fall for him and find something to not like or it'll eventually fade as I begin to see him more as a friend. But of course, things always do not work in that way; I actually ended up falling for him harder, and amazing as it was, he fell for me too. Randy and I were together for six years. He's actually two years older than me. Not that much of an age difference, really, but my parents still had issues with it. Thankfully, they eventually learned to accept him and our relationship.

We've been through a lot together. I remembered when he left to join the Marines, I actually thought that would be the end of our relationship, but thank god it wasn't. We stayed strong through all the hardships. Through all the distance, cheating, arguing, and problems that came in a relationship, we stayed strong. But as strong as we stayed, the thing that broke us up was the thing that should have brought us closer together.

I watched as Gabriella continued to color in her coloring book. This little girl was easily entertained. As much as she liked socializing, she absolutely loved having time for herself.

I stood up and squatted beside her. "Baby, can you stop coloring for a little while? Mommy has to dress you up." I said to her as I placed my cell phone on her coloring table that was placed in the center of her room.

Gabriella put her red crayon down and stood up. I picked her up and sat her on her bed. I didn't really know what she should wear, but I figured the more comfortable the better.

"What do you want to wear Gabby?" I questioned her.

Gabriella was able to dress herself now. Though at times I made adjustments to her clothing, most of the time, she chose her clothes. She was, as she proclaims to everyone, a 'big girl' now.

For a moment, Gabriella looked up at the ceiling, before drifting her eyes back towards me. "Can I just wear my soft pants?"

Soft pants, she absolutely loves her sweats.

"Sure baby," I got the sweat pants out of her closet, placing it on her bed beside her.

Gabriella dressed herself before hopping off her bed and went back to coloring. I was about to exit the room when I heard her call out.

"Mommy, are we having a partwy?" Gabriella asked.

I looked up at Gabriella and smiled. "No sweetie, we're just going to have a little get together with Uncle Dave's friends."

Gabriella looked at me and stopped coloring. I made my way over to her, sitting on the floor beside her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her as I pushed back some of her hair away from her face.

"Nothing mommy, my hand just got tired," she smiled.

"Guess what baby? Daddy's coming." Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her, but I just feel that it would be better to prepare Gabriella, instead of having her come face to face with Randy for the first time without warning.

Gabriella's blue eyes turned slightly darker, anger immediately appearing on her face.

"Why? I don't want him here." Gabriella snobbishly replied.

"Gaby, don't say that." I scolded her. "Are you not happy? Daddy's finally coming to see you,"

"I don't care mommy, he wasn't here for my birthday. I don't like him." Gabriella replied practically putting her feet down about the whole situation.

I, of course told Gabriella who her father was, by showing her a picture of me and Randy. When she asked me why he wasn't here, I simply replied that he was working for her. I know that excuse wasn't that great, but it's not like Gabriella would understand if I told her the real reason.

It was something I was trying to avoid, it's hard to explain to a child why their father isn't there. I did the best I could by making up lies, which was horrible on my part, but it was the best I could come up with. By the time Gabriella turned four years old she got tired of waiting. Can't say I blame her, but I didn't want her to hate Randy. Then again she is a child; I'm sure once she sees Randy her hatred will be gone. Even though she did not have a liking towards her father, every time I see Gabriella's eyes, it reminded me of his. I see Randy in her more than I see me. It sucks, but I guess it's bearable. At least no one will doubt me when I tell him or her she's Randy Orton's child.

I was torn away from my thoughts when I heard Gabriella ask me a question. "Can we invite Uncle Erick!?" Gabriella looked up at me with those captivating blue eyes.

I shook my head. "I don't think so baby." I glanced at the time. "Uncle Erick just got home from work, I'm sure he's exhausted."

"I want Uncle Erick to come! Uncle Dave's friends are coming! He's Uncle Dave's friend!" Gabriella stubbornly replied, Randy's personality was definitely showing. "I rather have him here than that guy!"

Before I can say anything the doorbell rang. Gabriella looked at me and grabbed my phone, which was rested on the table where she was coloring. I raised an eyebrow and followed my daughter. She amazingly knew how to use my phone. Well at least how to hold a number down. She held the number 3 down and put the phone on her ear.

"Uncle Erick!" Gabriella exclaimed.

- End POV -

Dave opened the door for their visitors. It took some time for all of them to get through the door since they had a lot of baggage with them. Good thing they rented an SUV or they're stuff wouldn't have fit in one car. Melina immediately jumped into Dave's arms and gave him a kiss. The other guys just made the usual disgusted noise when they saw the pair kiss. The guys looked around and noticed it was only Dave that was in front of them.

"Where's your sister at man?" a grinning John asked.

"John, how many more times does my sister have to turn your ass down?" Dave asked.

Randy looked at them uncomfortably. He thought the guys were just pulling his leg, but she really did live with Dave. Dave looked at Randy and gave him a small encouraging smile. Randy smiled back and looked around. He was nervous to see his daughter. After what they said about her hating him, he didn't really know how to react once he saw her.

"You're so hilarious big guy. I'm not looking for her because of that. I want to see Gabriella. I got presents for her." John replied lifting up a bag that contained all of Gabriella's presents. "But the thought of dating your sister doesn't seem that bad."

Dave smiled and pointed upstairs. "They're upstairs. Bea went to go change her clothes. Kid is pretty calm right now, but I'm sure as soon as she sees all of you then she'll be in excitement mode. Well at least the four of you coming." He smiled sympathetically at Randy. "And about you dating my sister, don't even hope for it." They laughed at Dave's statement.

Before anyone else could say anything they heard a door open and a long tone. They heard a soft laughter and saw Gabriella walking right beside the railing with Bea right behind her shaking her head.

Bea looked at her daughter and couldn't believe this. She just smiled and walked closely behind her daughter. They were on top of the staircase, not noticing the people that arrived right below them.

"Guess what Uncle Erick? My other uncles are here!" Gabriella informed him happily.

"Gabriella give mommy the phone." Bea said as she tried to reach for her phone.

Gabriella moved away from Beatrice and continued talking. "Can you come here Uncle Erick?! Me and mommy really want to see you!" Gabriella paused and took a deep breath. "You're Uncle Dave's friend! You should be here too! You can meet my other uncles too!"

Gabriella accidentally pressed the speaker button. Erick's voice was now echoing through the threshold.

"I don't think so baby girl; I just got back from work." Erick replied before letting out a huge sigh.

"Pwease! Mommy said she'd give you cookies and um," she looked over at her mother. "What else can you give him mommy?"

Bea laughed at this. Gabriella was very close to Bea's best friend Erick. He was like a second father to her. He was there for Beatrice throughout her whole pregnancy. When Gabriella was born Bea stayed with Erick for a while since her brother was on the road. Even though he was like a second father, she always made it clear for Gabriella that Erick wasn't her father. That's why she had a picture of her and Randy to clear it up for her daughter.

"Bea, you know your kid really knows how to persuade a guy. Just a suggestion though, she should upgrade it to money." Erick replied knowing he was on speaker. "Though a kiss would be a nice addition to the cookies, unless cookies had another meaning."

"She learned from the best and thankfully, I'm not the best at manipulation. And about the money, well didn't you tell me they grew on trees? Why won't you do what you do best and climb those trees monkey boy." Bea said getting the phone from Gabriella. "And watch what you say in front of my daughter, Erick."

"Yeah whatever, anyway you better start making the cookies, chocolate chip is my favorite, just in case you've forgotten." Erick chuckled. "She didn't even understand what I said. You have no worries pretty girl."

"Oh you mean your dog treats? Sure Erick, I'll get your dog treats for you. You want the one the helps keep your breath fresh?" Bea teased making Erick laugh, along with their audience downstairs.

"Oh someone has jokes tonight, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Erick answered.

Bea laughed. "You're coming?"

"Of course, I can never say no to the little princess." Erick replied.

"You and Dave both need to learn how to say no to her." Bea shook her head. "See you later, pretty boy."

Bea hanged up on Erick. She shook her head and laughed. She went down to Gabriella's level and smiled at her.

"Your Uncle Erick is coming in twenty minutes. Aren't you a little persuader?" Bea asked making Gabriella smile proudly.

Dave coughed and Bea turned her head towards them. As soon as she turned her head her eyes immediately met with Randy's. Gabriella reached for Bea's hand and started tugging on it. Bea slowly got up and walked down the stairs. They immediately noticed Bea's behavior and looked at each other. They really didn't know how she would react if Randy was there. They weren't expecting such a calm reaction and her walking towards them.

"You know we won't bite." John joked as Beatrice guardedly walked towards them.

Bea laughed and shook her head. As soon as they reached the bottom step Gabriella ran to John. He accepted her with open arms and lifted her up.

"Hey princess, missed me? I got some presents for you!" John said making Gabriella smile.

"Hey, don't hog her John! Let her give some love to Uncle Adam too!" Adam said walking towards John.

"Hey, screw both of you, let her come to Uncle Jeff." Jeff fought with Adam and John.

"You two aren't her favorite uncle so back off and watch your mouth Hardy." John replied moving Gabriella away from Adam and Jeff's reach.

Randy looked at Gabriella and there was no denying it. You would be dumb if you couldn't see the resemblance between the two. The same dark brown hair, those blue eyes, and that smile, it wasn't like Bea's, her smile was like his. He looked over at Bea and she was still as beautiful and if it's possible way more beautiful than before.

"Mommy! Uncle John got me a movie!" Gabriella said happily as she held up a DVD.

Bea shook her head and finally broke her eye contact with Randy. "John you bought her a DVD about your career? For what? She's not going to want to watch your lame career."

John put a hand on his chest and rolled his eyes. "I'm hurt that you would even insult me like that. Gabriella is lucky I delivered it to her myself."

"Wow, I bet she is." Bea replied playfully smacking John on the arm.

Bea laughed and shook her head. She hugged all three of the guys. When it got to Randy she just nodded her head at him and turned back to the other guys. Gabriella was looking at her bag of presents while Bea was standing right behind her.

"You know what, I'm upset now. You gave all the guys some acknowledgements, even Randy, yet you forget about me?" Melina asked, playfully pouting.

Bea laughed and shook her head. She came over to Melina and gave her a hug.

"It's really good to see you." Bea said as she pulled away.

"I know it's because you're too busy for us little people." Melina replied making Bea giggle.

"Right, I'm busy? Yeah, whatever you say sweetie." Bea's schedule was a bit out there, but it was nothing like the WWE wrestlers' crazy schedule.

There was silence for a brief moment until Gabriella broke it.

"Mommy! Uncle Adam gave me a Stitch doll!" Gabriella exclaimed as she looked over the presents that has been given to her.

Bea smiled and thanked Adam. He grinned and gave her a thumb up.

"So you ready to stay with us for this long weekend?" Bea questioned.

"Home cook meals for the whole weekend? I'm more than ready!" Jeff replied rubbing his stomach.

Randy hit him up the head and said. "I swear you and your food."

"John, Randy, why won't you two put your stuff upstairs. Jeff, Adam, put your stuff in the rooms down here. When you're all good then just come back down and we can start eating?" Dave suggested.

Randy and John nodded their heads and brought their stuff upstairs. Adam and Jeff headed for the rooms downstairs and placed their stuff at the room they usually go to. Dave helped Melina put her stuff in his bedroom. Bea noticed how Gabriella hugged all the guys except Randy.

_'Wow he really does hate him.' _Bea frowned.

Gabriella went beside her mom and tugged on her arm. Bea looked down at her and smiled. She picked her up and Gabriella put her head on Bea's shoulder.

"What's wrong baby?" Bea asked as she walked over to the living room.

"I don't want Randy here." Gabriella answered.

Beatrice looked at her daughter shocked. She never expected for her to say that. She knew Gabriella was mad at her father, but she thought if she saw him she would be happy. You know how little kids are, one minute they hate you, the next you're the sun of their world. This was just shocking to her.

"Why do you say that baby?"

"He never came for my partwies why come now?"

Bea looked at her daughter and gave her a small smile, "Because he was busy before baby, he had other things to do for you."

She hated lying to her daughter, but she couldn't live with the fact her daughter hates her father. That was something she didn't want. Even though Gabriella had the right to hate him, it just wasn't right.

Gabriella looked at Bea and sighed. She put her head on Bea's shoulders. Bea knew her daughter was upset. Bea stood up and still held Gabriella in her arms. But this time Gabriella was facing front since Bea whispered to her she'll give her a cookie. She was talking to Gabriella and accidentally bumped into Randy. Randy was slightly pushed back by the collision and so was Bea, which almost made her drop Gabriella. She looked at her daughter, who had her hand on her forehead and started to cry. Randy was startled and looked at Gabriella who was rubbing her forehead.

"Oh gosh baby, are you okay?" Bea asked as she rubbed Gabriella's forehead.

Gabriella shook her head no and held her forehead. Bea automatically went to the kitchen, went to the fridge, grabbed an ice pack, and placed it on her forehead.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Randy apologized as he followed Bea.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking either Randy." Bea replied giving him a small smile.

Bea turned to her daughter and hugged her. "Feeling better?"

Gabriella smiled, giving her the infamous Randy Orton smile and nodded her head.

"Thank you mommy you always know how to make me fweel bettwa!" Gabriella replied.

Bea smiled and looked over at Randy who followed them inside the kitchen. He was about to say something when the rest of guys walked in the kitchen. They all looked at the scene before them and immediately noticed Bea holding an ice pack on Gabriella's head.

"What happened to Gabriella?" Dave asked as he walked over to check on her.

"Randy and I bumped into each other and Gabriella bumped into Randy's hard chest." Bea teased.

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention where you were going, like always." Randy replied joking as well.

Gabriella put the ice pack down and crawled over to the cookie jar. Beatrice saw her and took the cookie jar. The guys looked at her wondering why she did that. Jeff was about to grab it from Beatrice so he can give Gabriella a cookie, but then Gabriella interrupted him.

"Mommy!" Gabriella whined.

"No Gaby, you're going to spoil your dinner." Bea replied firmly.

"Uncle Dave gave me one earlier. He always gives me one when I get hurt. And you told me you'll give me one!" Gabriella said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Dear God you look just like your Uncle John when he wants something." Bea paused and turned to John and winked at him. "You'll get one after dinner."

Gabriella looked away from her mother getting a little upset she didn't get her cookie. She was soon over it when she heard the bell rang.

"Mommy! It's Uncle Erick!" Gabriella exclaimed with joy.

"What is up with this Uncle Erick thing? Should we be jealous?" John joked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I think we should be Johnny." Adam replied giving John a pat on the back.

"Hey man, what have I said about the Johnny thing?" John asked Adam as Bea walked towards the front door.

Beatrice laughed and headed to the door. She opened the door and found Erick standing there with some plastic bags.

"I never said you were going to sleep over." Beatrice said with a raised eyebrow.

"As much as you want me too, these aren't clothes. Your brother told me to buy some sodas and ice cream." Erick replied as he headed for the kitchen.

He was startled to find some of the wrestlers in the kitchen. He was especially startled by Randy's presence. He glared at Randy and this didn't go unnoticed by the others. They didn't want to say anything since Gabriella was in the room. He put the plastic bags on the island counter. He took out the ice cream and put it on the freezer. As soon as he turned around Gabriella jumped on him.

"Woah Gaby, you might hurt yourself." Melina said worrying for Gabriella's safety. "Already turning into Uncle Jeff."

"It's okay Auntie Mel! Uncle Erick is strong like Uncle John so he can catch me." Gabriella replied with a big smile.

Beatrice looked at the men in her kitchen and shook her head. She laughed and patted Erick's back.

"Gabriella, don't praise your Uncle Erick, he might get big headed." Bea joked. "Besides we both know that your Uncle John is way bigger than your Uncle Erick."

"He's way bigger? You sure about that?" Erick smirked. "That's not what you were saying last night."

"Erick," Bea smacked him. "And I don't sleep with boys like you."

"Okay, we'll see what your tone will be later tonight." Erick replied winking at Bea.

Bea shook her head and laughed, "You know what, I don't want to hurt your pride, I'll just stay quiet."

"Yeah, whatever, you know you just don't have any comebacks."

"Uncle Erick! Let's play soccer!" Gabriella interrupted the banter between the two.

"Soccer? Seriously Erick out of all the sports, soccer?" Dave asked as he took out some steaks from the freezer.

"Soccer is not that bad," Jeff said. "It looks pretty brutal, running 45 minutes straight up and down a field. I give props to whoever can do that."

"Thank you Jeff, unlike Dave, you are not a hater." Erick replied. "Besides that he's just mad because his niece loves me more than she loves him."

Erick smirked at Dave and walked out to the back yard. Dave looked at Bea and shook his head.

"You just had to let him corrupt Gaby's mind." Dave said making Bea laugh.

She watched as Dave exited through the glass doors. The others followed him. Bea looked on from the kitchen and she just knew it was going to be a long night.


	4. Help

**A/N: The changes finally start in this chapter. Sorry it took me some time, been studying for my Chemistry and History tests. No worries, school is ending in a month, which by then, the updates will be longer and much more frequent. Thank you for the support! Cannot thank you enough for rereading this. I know some of you might not want to, but I made a couple of changes that would change some of the plot lines of the story. Let me know what you think! Love you all! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Help**

**- Beatrice's POV -**

I sat down at the picnic table we had at our backyard, watching Dave and Randy as they cleaned the grill. Melina, Jeff, and Adam were inside preparing some more food, but I'm not really sure what they could possibly be preparing since we were low on food. Erick and Gabriella were playing soccer, the two's favorite pass time. Seeing as Randy was in my line of vision, I would see him glancing at Gabriella quite frequently. He seems worried, watching her every step, but he shouldn't. Erick knew how to handle Gabriella, much better than he can even try to handle her.

I was sitting looking over my schedule, trying to see how I can work around it. Gabriella was going to start school soon, I had to start preparing for that. The picnic table slightly shook, indicating another person sat beside me. My eyes met with dashing blue eyes, but it wasn't Randy's, it was John. I gave him a small smile as I relax.

"So how are you baby girl?" John asked.

"I'm good, just trying to cope with being a working mom." I replied, turning the page in my planner.

John looked over at it and chuckled. "Wow, aren't you a wanted little girl?"

"Well what can I say," I shrugged. "I'm a good looking woman, with a nice body, why not use it for my advantage?"

"So, when you do photo shoots where does Gaby stay?" John questioned.

"She mostly travels with me, but if Dave is injured or home, whichever one really, she stays with him." I answered.

"When she goes with you, where does she stay?"

"It really depends. I bring her to day care if the photo shoot is local, but if I have to travel, she goes with me and stays with my assistant. At times she goes on set or at times she stays at the hotel."

"Does she know what you do?"

"Of course, she saw a picture of me outside Victoria Secret. She told me she wanted to be like me because I wear wings." I chuckled, remembering Gabriella's words. John was laughing as well. "What are you laughing at Cena?"

"You know, if Randy actually gets his way, there is no chance in hell that Gaby will ever be a model." John replied.

"Why do you say that? Randy doesn't have the power to choose what his daughter should be." And as far as I know, Randy didn't give a damn about Gabriella.

John nodded his head. "You're right, but Gabriella is Randy's little girl. Seeing her in lingerie, posing for men? I don't think his heart can take that."

"Well Gaby can decide whatever she wants to be, even if she chooses to be a wrestler. I just have to close my eyes when she has matches." I replied, cringing at the thought of Gabriella becoming a WWE Diva.

It's true, whatever my daughter would want to do, I would support.

"I'm sure you would, you did an amazing job raising her."

"Why thank you Mr. Cena, so how is Randall doing?" I questioned.

"Why won't you ask him," John suggested. "It's not like Randy isn't here to answer your question."

"Believe me John, I'm trying to get through these few days without talking to Randy and if I do, it should be as little as possible. Striking a conversation with him isn't really one of the things I should do if I want to avoid him this whole weekend." I responded.

John laughed and shook his head. "You and Randy are just meant to be together. Both of you are stubborn as hell."

I laughed. "We both may be stubborn, but I'm not self-centered like him."

John chuckled. "That I will give to you."

I smiled at him and shook my head. I continued fixing my schedule. I know my assistant was supposed to be doing this, but I gave her a vacation. I didn't want to burden her with work as soon as she gets back, so I just decided to do it myself. It wasn't that difficult to do either way.

**- End POV -**

**- Randy's POV -**

I watched as Gabriella played soccer with this guy named Erick. Seeing my little girl smile the way she did just put a smile on my face. She just seemed so happy, carefree. She was like her mother. Every time Beatrice smiled at me, no matter how shitty my day was, a smile would appear on my face.

It's surreal having Gabriella in front of me, playing around, and laughing. Now I see the mistake I made the day I walked out on her. If I could take it back, I would. Ever since Bea walked out, I regretted my words. But my dumbass didn't do anything. I just watched her walk away from me. I wanted to run after her, but my feet just wouldn't move, I was rooted where I was.

I was brought back to reality when I felt someone smack me across the chest. Dave chuckled as I rub my chest.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Why won't you just go and sit down, Orton. I'll cook the steaks." Dave suggested, shaking his head.

I nodded and sat next to John. On the other side of him, was Bea looking at some notebook. She looked at me and immediately turned back to what she was doing. John gave me a small smile and we watched my daughter kicking the ball around with Erick. I didn't even know this guy yet, but I wasn't a big fan since my daughter seemed so fond of him.

"You alright man?" John asked.

I looked over at him. "Yes, I'm good, just glad to actually see my daughter."

Before John could reply we heard Gabriella call out.

"Mommy! Uncle Erick is cheating!" Gabriella whined.

John and I laughed. She was so adorable. I had to get my little girl to like me.

Bea laughed, stood up, and walked towards them. "Bad Uncle Erick," Bea shook her finger at Erick. "Gaby I say you kick the ball hard and let it hit Uncle Erick."

Gabriella hugged Erick's leg and shook her head.

"No! I love Daddy Erick!"

As soon as I heard her say the word 'Daddy' to another man, it just wounded me. She doesn't even call me daddy, and I'm her father, yet she calls this punk daddy. This just made my blood boil. I thought Bea didn't let her call anyone else daddy. What the hell is going on here?

I looked at John and he shook his head. "Don't worry man, Gaby just let it slip."

Bea walked over to Gaby and shook her head. "Gaby, what did I say? Uncle Erick is not your father."

Gabriella's eyes traveled over to me, before making its way back to Erick. He squatted down next to her and she hugged him.

"I want Erick to be my daddy." Gabriella argued.

I'm not exactly sure how to describe what I'm feeling right now. My heart just ached, unsure of how to react. Gabriella's five years old, this was the first time she's seen me in person. She hated me for leaving her and I don't blame her. Though I'm sure Gabriella didn't know the exact story, she wasn't a big fan of me. Hearing her say that, I don't think I've ever felt a more gut wrenching pain than this one. Sure, Bea has said her fair share of words that broke my heart, but this was different. She was my little girl. She was my flesh and blood, yet she wanted another man to be her father.

Can I really blame her?

"Gaby, you don't mean that," he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Your father loves you."

"No he doesn't," she shook her head, it was low, but audible.

Bea picked up Gabriella and she started crying. They went inside the house leaving Erick standing there. I was about to walk over to him when John stopped me.

"Whatever you're going to do I know it's going to be stupid. So just sit your ass down and don't say anything." John advised, pulling me back down.

John was right. I shouldn't start trouble. This might just ruin my chances on ever getting Gabriella to like me. But all I know is for me to get to Gaby. I have to be on good terms with Beatrice first.

**- End POV -**

Dave looked at the scene that just unfolded before him and shook his head. He looked over at Randy and he could just see the hurt visible on the younger man's face. Erick walked over to Dave and shook his head.

"Dave man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for Gaby to call me Daddy in front of her asshole of a father." Erick said, causing for Dave to laugh.

"You know what man, you sound so sincere in the beginning, then you just had to say asshole of a father, it ruined everything." Dave replied making Erick laugh.

"Did you expect me to be nice to him?" Erick asked.

"No, I didn't. I also didn't expect Gaby to call you daddy. How many times have we told her not to call you that?" Dave asked.

"Apparently not enough," Erick replied shaking his head. "I'm surprised you invited him here, I thought you were pretty determined to keep Orton away from your sister."

"I was," Dave sighed. "Had a change of heart."

Though he'll never admit it to his younger sister or Randy, he's been lying to Randy for quite some time. When Randy got his head out of his ass, he wanted to make things right with Bea, a month after she broke the news to him, Randy was going to reach out to her. But Dave stopped him. Dave convinced him that the best thing to do, for the both of them, was for him to walk away. Shitty move, he knows, he deserves the 'Shitty Brother of the Year' award for the last couple of years. In his defense, he thought that Bea wouldn't keep the kid. She was young at that time, Randy walked away. He didn't think his sister would keep the kid, but she did.

It's not like he meant to lie to him, he just didn't find Randy worthy of his sister. These past few years, Randy hasn't exactly been the best guy, the last thing Dave wanted was for 'asshole' Randy to meet his daughter.

So he lied.

He told Randy that Bea was in Europe, working, starting over without him. That answered seemed to satisfy Randy's curiosity for some time, until they went to Europe and Randy had insisted on looking Bea up, so that he could apologize to her. But Dave continued to lie, saying Bea went back to the States for a couple of days to visit his daughters since they haven't seen their aunt for quite some time.

It was lies after lies. Paul knew about them, Ric knew about them, but he kept Randy in the dark.

But things were different now. After that last birthday, he felt awful for his niece. He wanted to make things right, to undo his wrongs. So he's starting by bringing Randy over to his place, so he can finally make peace with Beatrice and raised their daughter together. Dave knows that it's been five years, but Randy never really showed interest in seeing the two till last year.

"Why? You realized your mistakes?" Erick was fully aware of Dave's deception, but he kept it quiet. He didn't agree with Dave, but this was a matter between the siblings, he wasn't part of it.

"I realized my mistake as soon as I realized that Bea was keeping the kid." Dave looked around to make sure that they were alone. "But Randy hasn't been in the best of shape, he would just hurt my sister again."

"That's not a good reason." Erick pointed out. "Randy would have changed his ways if Gabriella's around. He's not going to be a douchebag if he's daughter is around."

"I don't think you know Randy."

"I don't, but I'm trying to give him the benefit of the doubt here." Erick slightly smiled. "Maybe you should have done the same."

John approached both men. John nodded his head at Erick and then turned to Dave.

"Yo man, you got a basketball?" John asked.

"It's at the porch." Dave pointed.

John went to get the basketball and Randy followed him to the court. They started playing HORSE. Bea walked out of the house with a now semi-happy Gabriella walking in front of her.

Beatrice looked over at Randy and John and noticed how Randy was still quiet the basketball player. She remembered when she used to cheer him on when he would go one on one with his little brother, Nathan. It was sad how he practically decimated his brother in basketball. Beatrice would feel bad at times for cheering Randy on, but she couldn't help it, he was her boyfriend. She smiled and looked down at Gabriella. She was holding the soccer ball once again and smiled.

"Can I play with Uncle Erick again mommy?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course baby, you want me to call Uncle Erick so he can play with you?"

Gabriella nodded her head excitedly. Beatrice laughed at her excitement and found Erick beside her older brother. Before she could walk over to Erick, he was already walking towards them. Gabriella ran to him and held up the soccer ball. Erick smiled and nodded his head. Gabriella put the ball down and started kicking the ball as she walked with Erick. Jeff, Adam, and Melina walked out with some chips, salad, mashed potatoes, fries, and fruits. They watched as Erick and Gabriella started playing soccer. Everyone had to admit, if only Gabriella had hazel eyes, then maybe they could pass for father and daughter.

"You know she's really close to Erick." Jeff stated.

"Yes, a little too close, he sadly got my niece into soccer." Dave replied as he set some more steaks on the table.

Bea turned to her brother and smacked him. "Soccer's not that bad Dave, why must you be such a hater? You're just jealous because Gabriella likes him better than you."

"That's not true. My niece loves me more than that pretty boy." Dave walked back to the grill.

"Sure buddy, keep lying to yourself." Bea called out after him. She turned her attention towards Adam, Jeff, and Melina.

"You know, it would be great if Gabriella will talk to Randy," Adam suggested. He wanted to see Randy close to Gabriella. He admits that Randy messed up, but everyone deserves a second chance. Adam knows that Randy would do anything to get his second chance.

"Why would Bea want her daughter to talk to him? After all, he did walk out on them." Melina pointed out.

Bea patted Melina's shoulder and smiled. What she said was true. Why would she want Randy to talk to Gabriella? It's not like he actually tried calling her or making some way of communication between them.

"You know, Melina's right, it's not like he actually tried to call me or anything." Bea stated agreeing with Melina.

"Look, don't let her poison your mind, you have to understand, it is Randy we're talking about here." Jeff replied.

Bea laughed. "Yes, alright, it is Randy we're talking about." Bea agreed. "Do any of you have anything in mind?"

"Yep, how about letting them hang out like how Erick and Gabriella do." Adam recommended.

"Well, it's Randy's choice if he wants to hang out with Gabriella." Bea replied.

"But is Gabriella willing to do that?" Dave asked, as he came back from the grill with more steaks.

"She's a kid Dave; I don't think she'll mind who she's with just as long as she gets to go somewhere." Bea replied.

"Yes, that's true, but I thought she hated Randy?" Jeff asked puzzled.

"I don't think it's a factor right now. I mean she's outside with us even though Randy is here too." Bea paused and looked at the three men and gave them a small smile, "I'll plan something out so they can spend some time together. But I have to clear some things with Randy first."

"Alright, but if you need any help, don't be scared to ask us." Adam offered, with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bea replied before walking towards Erick and Gabriella.


	5. Better Understanding

**A/N: So, for this Chapter, there's not much changes. I'm really taking long on this and I apologize. School got hectic and I've been writing for another story. But no worries, the updates for this story will become much more frequent, so no worries! Thank you for the patience. The biggest difference in this chapter will definitely change the course of the story. Hopefully this works out well! I cannot thank you enough for the continuous support. After this chapter, things will definitely be changing. Dave will play a bigger part in Randy and Bea's relationship, so I hope you guys will like that change. Thanks again!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Better Understanding**

**- Beatrice's POV -**

I carefully walked up the stairs with a sleeping Gabriella's arms around my neck as everyone else got ready for bed. Nearing the top step I looked over to the left hallway where I saw John about to enter his room. He gave me a friendly but tired smile, which I returned before he closed the door behind him. John and Randy's guest rooms were on the left side of the second floor where Dave's bedroom was located while mine and Gabriella's bedrooms were on the right side of the hallway. As for Jeff and Adam, their rooms were on the first floor.

Even if I was told last minute, it's really great to have them here. I'll even admit that it's great to have Randy here because I really do want him and Gabriella to get along and form a bond. I'm not heartless. I want them to get along like a regular father and daughter. I want Gabriella to grow up with a father even if he's not here 24/7; even if he and I aren't together anymore, at least we're both here for our daughter. Almost like a family.

Balancing Gabriella on one arm, I entered her dark room and searched for the light switch on the wall. After finally switching the lights on, I walked over to her bed and I gently put her down. Without opening her eyes she moved to lie on her left side and searched for her favorite doll. I left her side and walked over to the dresser to get her pajamas. I quickly walked back to her side and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Honey, c'mon you've gotta change into your PJs." I knew she was really tired and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep but I couldn't let her sleep in those dirty clothes. When I finally managed to get her PJs on I gathered her dirty clothes in my arms and stood to leave the room when I heard a soft voice call to me.

"Mommy…?"

I turned and met Gabriella's beautiful blue eyes; the same blue eyes that made me fall for her father in the first place. She looked so much like him, so there was no doubt that they were father and daughter. I smiled and walked back over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Can't go back to sleep baby?" I asked gently stroking her face.

She shook her head. "Can you sing a song to me, mommy?"

I smiled at her request and shook my head, "You know mommy can't sing, baby." she frowned at my response but I continued, "But I do know someone who can."

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed a familiar number. I smiled and stroked Gabriella's hair as I waited for him to pick up.

"Hey you," a deep, male voice answered on the other line. "Do you know what time it is?" I looked over to the digital clock on Gabriella's dresser and noticed that it was almost midnight.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Erick." I replied apologetically. "It's just… Gabriella wanted someone to sing to her."

He chuckled, "Well in that case it's alright. What does she want to hear?"

"It's Uncle Erick." Hearing that name Gabriella instantly smiled and was now wide-awake. "What do you want him to sing baby?" I put my cell phone on speaker and brought it closer to Gabriella.

"Da song dat makes me sweepy!" Gabriella replied with an excited smile.

"Which one is that?" Erick asked.

I thought for a moment and remembered the song he sang to Gabriella a couple weeks ago that helped her go to sleep. "Oh, I know. Is it… "This I Promise You"?"

Gabriella tilted her head to the side cutely and shrugged, "I think so… I dunno da name mommy."

Erick and I both laughed. "Alright, "This I Promise You" will help you get to bed" he said before clearing his throat, preparing to sing. I just rolled my eyes at his lame joke.

I placed my phone on the dresser next to Gabriella's bed and began to tuck him in as Erick sang her a lullaby.

**- End POV -**

**- Randy's POV -**

After an hour of explaining to Samantha why I was staying at my ex-girlfriend's house instead of a hotel, I felt physically and mentally drained. As expected, she couldn't understand the situation and why I would rather stay here instead of a fancy hotel. Thankfully, by the end of the conversation I managed to appease her. I sighed and raked my hand through my hair as I tiredly climbed the stairs.

Now that was done with, what was bothering me now was the fact my daughter hated me. I didn't want her to hate me. What father would? I looked at her and Bea's friend during dinner and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy with how close they seemed to be. Right from that moment, I knew one thing for sure, I want to make up for lost time and be a part of my daughter's life. To be the father she never had since the day she was born. But first thing's first, I had to talk to Bea and have her help me get closer to Gabriella. I just hope that she doesn't hate me too because if I don't get along with her then chances of my daughter warming up to me are slim to none.

As I reached the top I turned left to head to my room when I heard singing coming from Gabriella's room. I stopped and walked closer to the door that was left slightly ajar. It sounded like a male voice. It didn't sound like any of the guys and I knew that they were as tired, if not more, as me so they should all be in bed by now. It couldn't have been Dave either because he didn't exactly have the best singing voice. I'm pretty sure Gabriella, or anyone else for that matter, would end up sitting wide awake in bed instead of being lulled to sleep by his singing. No offense intended of course.

I peeked over the side of the doorframe saw Bea at Gabriella's bedside while she slowly drifted to sleep with a soft smile on her face. Listening to the voice more carefully, I had the feeling that I heard it somewhere before but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Whoever this guy was, I'll admit, he had a pretty good set of vocal cords. When he finished singing, Gabriella had completely fallen asleep. Bea stood and took her phone off speaker and began to walk over to the door. Quickly and quietly, I rushed over to my bedroom and shut the door before she found out that I had been eavesdropping. How many male friends has she introduced to our daughter? It seems as if Gabriella has a close relationship to every guy Bea knows, all except for me- her biological father.

When I heard her walking down the stairs I relaxed against the door and let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I was determined to talk to her tonight. I want to be the one Gabriella plays sports with. I want to be the one who sings her to sleep at night. I want to be there for her. I know I wasn't here before but now I am and I want to do everything a father does with their daughter. Everyone makes mistakes and deserves a second chance, right?

It's about time I got mine…

**- End POV -**

Bea dried her hands on a towel as she put the last of the now clean dishes into the dishwasher. She got a cup and poured some coffee she just brewed into it and sat on the island counter as leaned her head on the cupboard. Today had really been a long day: the guys' arrival but more specifically Randy coming back into her life. How long had it been since she saw him last? Sensing that she wasn't alone anymore, Bea looked up and found Randy leaning on the kitchen doorframe arms crossed over his chest.

"Um…" suddenly feeling awkward, Bea tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. A nervous habit she developed over time. "Would you like some coffee?"

Randy gave a small smile and nodded. "Sure."

Bea nodded and went to the cupboard to get another mug.

The next few moments were shared in an awkward silence. Unable to think of anything to say, the two just stood around the island table taking sips from their mugs, until Randy cleared his throat.

"Um, so Bea," he placed his mug down onto the table and looked at her. "How've you been?"

She did the same with her cup and gave a small smile. "I'm good. A little tired but that's how it is when you're raising a kid."

Beatrice didn't notice Randy flinch when she mentioned raising Gabriella all by herself. Sensing the moment turning awkward again, Bea tried to keep the conversation going. "How are you?"

"Uh, I'm…" Randy hesitated. Should he go through with his plan? The opportunity was here; no better time than the present, as they always say. "Well, I'm alright. Could be better though."

"Oh, why is that?" Bea questioned. "Um, if you don't mind me asking."

Randy took another sip of his now half empty cup of coffee as he chose his words carefully. Bea placed her empty mug into the sink before sitting in one of the island table's chairs waiting for Randy's response. After a few moments of silence, Randy finally spoke up.

"I heard about what happened at Gabriella's birthday last year." Bea kept her gaze towards her clasped hands in her lap as Randy continued. "Does…does Gabriella hate me?"

Bea's eyes widened slightly as she contemplated the question he presented. "Well… I wouldn't say 'hate' exactly. I admit that you're not her favorite person at the moment but I'm positive that she doesn't feel hatred towards you." Bea replied, this time trying to decipher Randy's reaction.

Randy looked down at his empty mug in an attempt to hide the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. "I see…" It was understandable. He couldn't blame Gabriella. But he could try to set things right. "Isn't there anything you can do to change her mind? To change the way she feels about me? I mean, c'mon Beatrice there must be something you can do, something you can say to her?"

Bea frowned "And exactly _what_ do you want me to tell her, Randy? 'Gabriella, stop hating your father who missed four years of your life or you're grounded.'" Sarcasm probably wasn't the best way to go but she couldn't help but feel slightly irritated at his request. "C'mon Randy, you can't tell a kid how to feel about somebody."

Randy sighed, "I really don't need your sarcasm right now, Bea. I'm trying here."

"Trying?" Bea scoffed, feeling her anger slowly rise. "Really? Exactly _how_ are you 'trying', huh Randy? You haven't even spoken to your daughter ever since you arrived here, you call _that _'trying'?"

Bea had a feeling that she was being a little too harsh on him but she couldn't stop herself. All the anger she held back all these years ever since he left her and their baby was finally let loose and she couldn't seem to stop it from flowing out.

"That's the reason why I'm talking to you right now!" Randy tried to keep his calm with her, but she always tested his patience which wasn't that hard to test, "I'm trying to set things right between the three of us and whether you believe it or not, I do care about my daughter."

Bea laughed bitterly and shook her head. "You _care_ about her? You _care_ about your daughter?" She got up from the chair she was sitting on and stood in front of Randy as she pointed an index finger at his chest. "The same daughter you abandoned the moment you knew that she existed? The same daughter you put second to your career? The _same _daughter you-"

"Okay!" Randy interrupted so Bea could stop yelling and listen to what he had to say. "I _know_ what I did was wrong, okay? I _know_ what I did was selfish and inconsiderate of your feelings and Gabriella's." Randy looked into her angry green eyes hoping that he was getting through to her. She had always been the stubborn one. Randy sighed and lowered his voice as Beatrice crossed her arms over her chest and purposely avoided his eyes. "I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

"Let me ask you this, Randy." She slightly raised her voice again but not up to the point of shouting. "Why did you have to leave? You could have stayed y'know. If not for me, then for Gabriella. I've known you practically your whole life and never once did I imagine you to be the kind of person who would leave their pregnant girlfriend, who you claimed to love, to support a baby by herself."

Randy scratched the back of his head and walked over to the island table where his half-filled mug was. Another moment of silence passed with neither one saying anything. Randy looked up from the floor, "I… I was afraid. Okay?"

Bea shook her head and sat back down on the island chair.

Randy walked over to the chair next to Bea's and sat down facing her while she kept her gaze straight ahead towards the sink. "I was young and naïve. I wasn't ready to be a father and the thought of it at that time just scared the shit out of me."

Turning to him she replied, "And you think I was ready?! Hell, Randy, I was just as scared as you were when I found out, but unlike you, _I_ didn't abandon our daughter."

Leaning his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together, Randy lowered his gaze as guilt washed over him like a wave. Guilt trips always sucked.

Bea continued, "I carried our daughter for nine months with the support of my brother and close friends, give birth to her with my best friend at my side, then raised her the best I couldas a_ single parent_."

"I know and I'm sorry. I can't say it enough." Randy replied tiredly. "But you knew the situation that I was in. I was just starting out. I was just getting ready to live my dream." Bea rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "How would it have looked like if the fans found out that I was a father at the age of twenty-two?"

Beatrice felt her blood boil. _'How could he say such a thing?!'_ This didn't sound like the Randy she grew up with. She clutched her arms tighter to her sides to prevent herself from slapping the man in front of her.

"So let me get this straight…" She took a deep breath in a feeble attempt to calm herself down. "What you're saying is that your _precious_ public image was more important to you than our daughter?" Randy was about to interject but she beat him to it. "God, if that's true then I'm GLAD that you left us; I wouldn't want my daughter to have a father like that."

Randy sighed in frustration, "Argh, I never said that! Would you stop putting words in my mouth and listen to what I have to say?" Bea opened her mouth to tell him off but he spoke before she could, "Please, Bea. Just please listen."

Letting out a frustrated sigh she gave in. She rolled her eyes and sat back into her chair as she listened to him.

Seeing that she finally gave in Randy relaxed a little. Just a little. Holding clasped hands to his forehead he began to speak. "I know that I'm probably the biggest jerk right now and I seem like the worst father in the world…"

"You can say that again." Beatrice mumbled under her breath.

Choosing to ignore her snide remark Randy continued, "…The point is, I've realized what I've done and I want to set things right. I want to be the father that Gabriella's been missing for the past 4 years. If you let me."

Beatrice kept her gaze on the floor as Randy's words sank in. Did Randy really want to be a father to their daughter now? After all these years? Or did he have an ulterior motive? "That's not how you felt 4 years ago when you first left… what changed? Does it have something to do about your image in the media? Because if it does Randy, then I swear-"

"No!" How could she even think such a thing? Had her perception of him really changed that much that she would think he would even _think_ of using his daughter for something like that? "I swear to you, I just want to be part of my daughter's life. I'm better than how I was before. I've grown and matured."

"Matured?" she scoffed. "If you really _did_ mature Randy, then why didn't you try calling me? Tried to contact me and at least _show_ that you had at least some concern for our daughter."

"I was afraid… afraid of how you'd react." He said it in such a remorseful tone. "I wanted to so badly but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

She sat there staring into his sad blue eyes speechless. But her expression soon changed from surprised to understanding. "I understand…" Randy looked at her. "But what changed? Why aren't you afraid anymore?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself. It's just that when I saw her earlier for the first time… something changed." Randy fondly thought back to when he first saw his daughter running down the stairs. "I thought, 'wow, that's what I've been missing for the past 4 years? That's my daughter?'" Smiling fondly at the memory, blue eyes met blue. "I felt this need to be in her life. She's grown so much and I wasn't there to see it. I admit I'm afraid that she won't accept me. I understand if she doesn't accept me as her father right away but hopefully she will someday. But for right now I'm satisfied with just being her friend."

Bea reached over and squeezed Randy's hand with a warm smile. "I'm proud of you."

Randy laughed lightly and looked at her, "So how about it? Give me a second chance?"

"A second chance with Gabriella or me?" Beatrice joked lightly.

Randy chuckled softly and replied with a smile, "With Gabriella, don't worry."

Right at that moment crying was heard coming from Gabriella's baby monitor that was standing on the island counter. It was then that Bea remembered that she forgot to turn her night-light on. Cursing under her breath she looked at Randy before both ran up the stairs towards their daughter's bedroom. Just before Randy could reach the top of the stairs Bea stopped in her tracks which caused Randy to stop as well.

"What are you stopping for?" Randy asked confused. They had to get to Gabriella!

Beatrice turned to Randy with a smile and a face that read 'I've got an idea'. "Why don't you go in there by yourself?"

He looked at her quizzically and replied smartly, "Huh?"

"Well, you _did_ say that you wanted to get closer to her right?" Randy nodded in response. "Why not start now?"

Finally getting the idea Randy smiled, "Thanks. Wish me luck."

Bea stayed a few feet away from the door, far enough so Gabriella couldn't see her but close enough so she could hear everything, as Randy made his way to Gabriella's bedroom.

When he entered Gabriella's room all he could see was a small figure sitting up on the bed before he turned the light switch on. Expecting to see her mother coming in through the door, Gabriella cried even harder when she saw that it wasn't her mother but that man she didn't know very well. Even though Gabriella knew Randy was her father, she wasn't comfortable with him yet.

"Hey, what's wrong, sweetheart? Why are ya crying?" Randy asked her as he approached Gabriella with a warm smile.

Gabriella's cries stopped for a moment as she looked at Randy with teary eyes but started up again moments later.

'Okay, new strategy…' Randy thought to himself as he looked around the room for something to help him out.

As his gazed passed by Gabriella's toy chest one particular item caught his attention. He walked over to it and picked up the doll, which appeared to be Eeyore; the same Eeyore doll he had given Beatrice on one of their anniversaries. Smiling fondly at the memory, Randy was struck with an idea. He turned back to his crying daughter and kneeled down next to her holding the doll up.

"Gabriella" Randy called in the infamous Eeyore voice. Recognizing the voice as one of her favorite cartoon characters, Gabriella's cries began to die down as she stared curiously at the doll. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Gabriella remained silent, well except for an occasional sniffle or hiccup, as she looked back and forth from Randy and her Eeyore doll that suddenly had the ability to speak.

Noticing that his plan was working Randy continued on with the Eeyore voice. "Can my friend Randy and I sit here?" 'Eeyore' pointed at Gabriella's bed. Gabriella nodded slowly as Randy smiled proudly at himself and sat next to Gabriella with the doll still in his hands.

"Okay, now can you tell me what's wrong? Why were you crying?" asked 'Eeyore'.

Gabriella frowned as she recalled the reason why she was crying in the first place and wiped her face with her pajama sleeves. "Bad dweam"

Randy looked sadly at the small child. He wanted to make his daughter feel better and just hug her and let her know that he was there and wouldn't ever let anything happen to his little girl. However, with the situation as it currently was, Randy knew that Gabriella would probably feel uncomfortable; they had barely met after all.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Randy asked in his regular voice.

Gabriella looked at him, unsure if she should tell Randy about her nightmare. She didn't know him too well even though he was her father. Plus, she still remembered how angry she was with him for being gone for so long. She shook her head and held onto her blanket tighter.

Randy sighed; he had a feeling that was what his answer was going to be. Looking at Eeyore he asked Gabriella, "Do you wanna tell Eeyore about it instead?" Gabriella nodded her head.

"Wanna tell your ol' pal Eeyore about it?" 'Eeyore' asked.

"It was dark and scawry and I couldn't bweathe. So I cwied."

Sympathetic blue eyes looked at the small child clinging to her blanket. That sudden urge to hug Gabriella's fears away came back full force but he held himself back. He didn't want to scare Gabriella away by his suddenness.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gabriella." Randy hesitantly placed a comforting hand on his daughter's small left shoulder.

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare. It's over now. It can't hurt you."

"I want mommy."

Randy sighed. Well, it was progress. He got up from the bed and walked over to the door knowing that Bea was standing outside. He handed her Eeyore but as she was about to pass him to enter Gabriella's room he stopped her. Bea looked at him with a questioning eyebrow.

"So when were you planning to tell me that she has asthma?" Randy asked.

Bea's eyes widened in surprise. How did he find out? She didn't say anything about Gabriella's asthma during their conversation in the kitchen. Seeing the look of surprise and confusion in her eyes, Randy clarified. "When I was looking around I saw an inhaler on her bedside table. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

Before Bea could say anything in response she heard Gabriella call her sounding like she was on the verge of tears again. Randy allowed her to pass but remained standing in the doorway.

"Baby, mommy's here. What's wrong?" Bea asked her daughter tenderly as she stroked her hair.

"I had a bad dweam mommy." Gabriella released her hold on her blanket to latch onto her mother's neck as she held her in her lap. "I couldn't bweathe and I was scawed!"

"Aww," she tightened her hold on Gabriella hoping that it was enough to soothe him. "It's okay now, baby. Mommy's here." She loosened the embrace only to look at her and wipe her remaining tears away. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"Mhm," Gabriella nodded.

"Okay." Bea handed her Eeyore as she helped her into her covers before joining her. It wasn't long until Gabriella fell asleep curled up against her mother's side hugging hid doll and blanket to her chin. Bea smiled lovingly at her and kissed her on the forehead before carefully sliding out of the bed. Before leaving the room she made sure to turn on her nightlight this time then softly closed the door.

Just as she was about to head to her room she came face to face with Randy who slightly startled her. _'He's still here?'_

"I thought you went to bed already."

"In a minute, I just wanted to know something."

She moved away from Gabriella's door in case he woke up due to their talking. She headed towards her bedroom with Randy in tow.

"I was going to tell you, okay?"

"When? When Gabriella has an asthma attack?" They entered her bedroom.

Before they went all the way in she turned to face him hands on her waist. "No, of course not. I wouldn't have waited _that_ long to tell you."

"Is she okay though? I mean, since she has asthma shouldn't she not be sleeping alone? What if something happens and you don't hear her?" Randy's concerned eyes stared down at Bea as she sighed. It was nice that he was concerned but her energy was just drained. Now wasn't the time for another heart to heart conversation.

"Randy, don't worry so much you'll get premature wrinkles. Don't want to harm your look now." Randy gave her a look that said now wasn't the time for jokes. "Don't worry so much, okay? I've got it under control. Why do you think I have numerous baby monitors around the house?"

Randy didn't look very convinced but relented and dropped the issue. At least for now. "Trust me and seriously, don't worry so much. Get some sleep. I know you're tired from your flight and I'm really tired from just about the whole day."

Randy gave a small smile at the truth in her words. He was pretty tired. By the time he enters his room he might just postpone a shower 'til morning and just drop on his bed. "Alright, goodnight."

"Night." She closed her bedroom door as Randy stepped out and headed towards his room.

Walking over to her large bed she let herself fall on it, legs hanging off the side.

_'What a long day.'_

* * *

It was around noon-time when the boys woke up. For the first time in a very long time they were allowed to sleep in without and disturbances; something they were all grateful for. By the time they made it down stairs they found a note saying that Bea had gone grocery shopping with Melina and brought Gabriella along. Dave had stayed behind because well, someone had to and he slept in just like the guys anyway.

After looking in the fridge and cupboards, Dave noticed that they were low on food; hence the reason why the girls went out grocery shopping. There were six of them right now and judging by how much food they needed to eat until they each got full, there was hardly enough for even half of them. Dave read the note his sister left behind again and noticed that it said they left about an hour ago, so they must be almost done; hopefully. He looked into the living room where Randy and John were watching TV. Jeff was still in his room while Adam was taking a shower in one of the upstairs bathrooms.

"Hey, John" John looked over his shoulder from his position on the sofa.

"Yeah?"

"Can you call my sister for me? There isn't enough food for all of us so they need to hurry home before I can start cooking."

"Okay, then." John walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the island counter chairs as he waited for Beatrice to answer her phone. After the third ring she finally picked up.

_"John, it's too early for a booty call."_ She replied with a laugh earning a chuckle from the former WWE Champion.

"Damn, really? Here I was thinking that I can get a booty call at anytime." John joked. "Actually your brother asked me to call you. We're out of food and we're hungry."

"_Why don't you guys just cook something?"_ She held her cell phone in between her chin and shoulder as she took her car keys out to unlock her car while Melina pushed Gabriella in the shopping cart they had. She noticed Bea talking on the phone and quietly asked who it was. Bea mouthed 'John' and Melina nodded in understanding as she carried Gabriella out of the cart and helped her into her car seat.

"We would but Dave said that there isn't enough food for all of us." He looked over at Dave who was still looking through their cupboards. "We're all growing boys after all."

Beatrice laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Mhm, sure. More like bottomless pits."

After making sure that she was securely strapped in Melina began to help Bea put their groceries into the trunk of the car. When they put the last of them inside and closed the trunk, Bea resumed her conversation with John

"_Whatcha doin'?"_ Bea buckled her seat belt and started backing out of the parking space

"Starving; waiting for you guys to come home with food." John held his stomach. Just the thought of food made him hungry. When were they gonna get home?!

"_Aw, you don't have to lie. I know you just miss me_." John chuckled. He didn't know why Randy wasn't with this girl; she sure was more interesting to talk to than Sam.

"Aw, you caught me. I thought I was being slick, but you caught me."

"_Don't worry, we're almost home. We'll probably be there in 10 minutes. Maybe less."_ Beatrice replied.

"Alright. See ya in a little while then."

"_Mmkay, bye!"_ Bea hanged up and put the phone inside the cup holder

John shook his head and smiled as he put his phone inside his pocket. Noticing the cookie jar on the island counter he was sitting on, he jumped off and looked inside hoping for a sweet treat to calm his empty stomach. Unfortunately for him, it was empty. Frowning, John left the cookie jar to look for some other quick snack in the cupboards. However, just as he was about to look in one of them the doorbell rang. Expecting Dave to answer it he proceeded to search for food but after the third or fourth ring, still no one answered it. John decided to answer the door himself.

He left the kitchen to answer the door but Dave, where he came from who knows, suddenly rushed over to the door and beat him to it. At the door was Erick.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Dave shook hands with him.

"Taking Gabriella to the park," Erick looked around. "I'm guessing she's not here?"

"Oh, she's not here right now. She's out buying groceries with her mom." Dave turned to see John standing at the doorway that connected the living room to the main entrance. "Oh, John what did my sister say?"

"Oh, they said they're on their way home right now; might be here in 10 minutes or so."

Dave turned back to the guy at the door, "Oh okay, well there you go. You wanna wait here until they get home?"

"Sure, alright."

Dave closed the door after letting the guy in. Both men walked into the living room where Adam and Randy were currently watching T.V., while Jeff was still probably sleeping.

"You guys know Erick," Dave said patting Erick on the back.

"From yesterday, yes," Adam replied. "No work today?"

"I usually work at night," Erick informed them. "But Gabriella wanted to go to the park so I decided to take her."

"Bea can't take her?" John questioned as he settled beside Randy.

"She has a meeting with my younger sister in an hour, so I arranged to take care of Gabriella while they talk business." Erick shrugged. "Did you guys want to come along?" Erick was not stupid. He was pretty sure that since Randy was in town, he'll be trying to win Gabriella over. Randy deserved a chance, that was something Erick agreed with, especially since Dave technically prevented Randy from being a father to Gabriella.

John and Adam looked over at Randy who was focused on Erick. "You don't mind?"

"I don't want to step on anyone's toes," Erick began. "If you want to come along, I wouldn't mind."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." Randy replied.

"Yeah," Erick nodded. "By the way, fair warning, my sister is a big fan of you guys."

The three laughed. "Really? That's awesome." Adam said with a smile.

"That's great. I'm glad she's entertained. Believe me she isn't the only one who enjoys watching us." Randy replied with a cocky smirk.

"She's not a fan of Dave? I'm sure she's seen Dave quite a few times." John pointed out.

Erick laughed, while Dave scowled. "My sister knows Dave, so he's out of her list."

"She's a Cena fan anyway," Dave scoffed. "Wouldn't give anyone else the time of day."

"A _Cena_ fan?" Adam rolled his eyes. "No surprise there."

"Hey, hey, hey, keep that jealousy on check," John teased. "I don't blame her for liking me, I am the best."

"Here we go," Randy rolled his eyes.

Definitely great to be on vacation.


End file.
